


There's A Fire In The Kitchen

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also Horny Mick, Destroyed Kitchen, Done Len, Established Relationship, Exasperated Iris, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Kitchen Sex, Multi, Needy Barry, established poly relationship, horny barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “The table is broken,” Len started in before Barry, who was opening his mouth, could rush in to try and explain. Iris winced at the sound Barry’s mouth snapped shut. Len continued as Barry hadn’t made a move of sound, “There is icing on the ceiling.” He paused to take a deep breath as he brought his fingers up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “And most importantly, the stove is on fire.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart/Iris West
Kudos: 7





	There's A Fire In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old work.

* * *

“We can explain.”

Blinking rapidly as she slowly spun in a circle, Iris had no doubt that Barry and Mick had an explanation. A pretty colorful one too, for what she was seeing.

“You had better have a good one,” Len cut in, his eyes and voice hard as he moved to uncross his arms and plant them firmly on his narrowed hips.

Iris swallowed this almost fond giggle that wanted to escape as she watched Len use his  _ disappointed but I’m not going to outright say I’m disappointed _ pose. Biting her lip to hide the smile wanting to stretch her lips, Iris took a breath as she moved to cross her arms across her chest as she flicked her eyes between Barry, nearly covered in icing and only left in his skimpy red briefs, while Mick leans back on the couch, completely unconcerned with his nudity, where he’d seated himself the moment Iris and Len had arrived home and began yelling.

“The table is broken,” Len started in before Barry, who was opening his mouth, could rush in to try and explain. Iris winced at the sound Barry’s mouth snapped shut. Len continued as Barry hadn’t made a move of sound, “There is icing on the ceiling.” He paused to take a deep breath as he brought his fingers up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “And most importantly, the stove is on fire.”

Letting out a squeak, Barry flashed to the kitchen and quickly dealt with the fire before zipping back to where he’d been standing exactly.

“ _ Explain _ .”

Barry whirled around, most likely giving Mick a look, trying to implore him to be the one to explain everything but after a long moment, and Len clearing his throat pointedly, Barry sighed. His shoulders dropping as he slowly shuffled back around to face the disapproving faces of Len and Iris.

Barry hedges as he explains that Mick had been cooking, insisting on getting some prep work done for the family’s big dinner the next night, and Barry….well, Barry had wanted Mick’s attention because Iris and Len weren’t home and Barry needed attention.

And it hadn’t exactly been difficult to get Mick's attention off food and onto Barry.

Len sighs as he shakes his head at the hero, while Iris can’t help but sound disappointed as she calls her husband’s name, “ _ Barry _ .”

“You weren’t home,” Barry whines, shuffling back a few steps until he’s standing between Mick’s spread legs. He lets his lips dip into a pout as he brings his arms up to cross over his bare chest. “Mick was the only one here.”

Shaking her head, Iris rolls her eyes, more than used to Barry’s nearly unquenchable libido, and dsets Barry up to begin cleaning up the mess before he can do anything else as she begins undressing by pulling her sweater over her head.

Three voices almost immediately course, “What?” causing Iris to sigh and raise her eyebrow as she flicked her gaze from Len to Barry to Mick down to the still half hard bulge she can see in Barry’s briefs.

“We’re taking this to the bedroom then,” Len cuts in as he spins on his heel and stalks off, muttering about young lovers and their sex drives as he goes.

Mick grins, face bright and eyes sharp as he pushes himself to stand up, easily molding himself to Barry’s back as he lifts his right hand, finger extended as he runs it across Barry’s cheek, swiping a small, almost tacky, glob of icing off before popping the finger into his mouth. “See you in the bedroom, Doll,” he rumbles before squeezing Barry’s shoulders as he slips by and saunters off.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
